


A Rude Comic

by TLen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Rude Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-20
Updated: 2000-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Rude Person funny stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rude Comic

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [A Rude Comic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186186) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen)



> Pairing K/S (Rude Person)  
> Code: NC-17 (They are Rude Persons, what else did you expect?)  
> Summary: Another Rude Person funny stuff  
> Archiv: Yes, if I know where.  
> Feedback: Yes, please, I would like very much.
> 
> Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns the boys. I borrowed them only for some fun. No money-making, no offence of copyrights are intended. The story is mine and it is just fanfiction.
> 
> If you are under age, please stay away. If you have a problem with the idea that two boys love each other, then look elsewhere for your entertainment. English is not my native language, so please be patient with my mistakes.
> 
> I reed some of the Rude Person stories an ascem and I had my problems to understand all the dialects. This remembered me on a fact that I reed once. Teachers thought that the kids today have problems to speak in whole sentences because they read to much comics with all this "Boom" and "Bang".
> 
> This inspired me to a Rude Person comic version. I hope that nobody has done this before. And because I can't paint, you have to imagine the scenes. ;-)
> 
> For my other stories and stories by Lady Charena see: http://tostwins.slashcity.net

A Rude Comic  
T'Len  
2000

Scenes:

1\. Shuttlecraft. Jim and Spock in their seats. Eyes closed.

Jim: Grrrrr!

Spock: Pfffff!

2\. Space. A meteor hits the shuttlecraft.

Boom! Bang!! Crash!!!

3\. Planet. Shuttlecraft crashed. Jim and Spock outside. Dark cloudes in the sky.

Jim: Shit!

Spock: Nod.

4\. Cave. Jim and Spock inside. Spock looks ill, Jim looks concerned.

Spock: Oops! Oooh!!

Jim: Hm??

5\. Cave. Spock looks with desire on Jim.

Spock: Yum-Yum!! Hm?

Jim: Hm? Um! Oops!!

6\. Cave. Jim looks sceptical. He remembers all his woman.

(We see pictures of all his "ex". This increases the size of the comic-book about some hundred pages and the profit, too, if I ever find someone to publish it.)

Jim: Hm! Yum!! Aaah!!! Yesss!!!! .......

7\. Cave. Jim looks thougthtful.

Jim: Hm? Yes!

8\. Cave. Spock looks with more desire on Jim. Jim looks determined.

Spock: Hm???

Jim: Nod.

9\. Cave. Jim on his knees and hands. Spock fucks Jim from behind. Both look ecstatic.

Spock: Fuck! Fuck!! Fuck!!!

Jim: Aah! Oooh!! Yesss!!!

10\. Cave: Both look still "hot".

Jim: Hm???

Spock: Nod.

11\. Cave. Spock on his knees and hands. Jim fucks Spock from behind. Both look ecstatic.

Jim: Fuck! Fuck!! Fuck!!!

Spock: Aah! Oooh!! Yesss!!!

12\. Cave. Both asleep on the ground.

Jim: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!

Spock: Pfffffffffffffff!!!

13\. Planet. Outside the cave. Spock, Jim and McCoy. Jim looks red in the face, Spock green. McCoy with a tricorder.

McCoy: Hm? Hm?? Aaah!!!

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope, you had fun. :-)
> 
> T'Len


End file.
